


STARKER FAMILY EVENT

by lady_rainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little stucky, Familia Parker-Stark, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, No Angst, Stark-Parker, Starker, Starker Family SP, m-preg, morgan stark - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rainbow/pseuds/lady_rainbow
Summary: Cada historia mostrada aquí participa en el Starker Family Event.La historia me pertenece, pero no los personajes que aquí utilizo.PROMPTSSe llevará a cabo los días 28, 29 y 30 de Junio.DÍA UNO:Embarazo/Adopción.DÍA DOS:Nombre del bebé/Nervios.DÍA TRES:Primeros pasos/Primeras palabras.Se puede participar con cualquier tipo de fanwork.Si quieres más información, ve a la página de Facebook "Starker Paradise".





	1. DÍA 1: Embarazo/Adopción

**Author's Note:**

> -Habrá M-preg  
> -Puede haber un ligero Ooc.  
> -No especificaré la edad de Peter. Cada uno lo imaginará a su gusto:)
> 
> ...
> 
> Es la primera vez que voy a participar en un evento como este. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo y espero que lo que aquí presente sea de su agrado. :)

El cálido cuerpo que tenía detrás de él, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura, comenzó a moverse, haciendo que él también despertase. Respiró profundo y se talló los ojos con sus dedos. Bostezó y se giró, quedando frente a aquel cuerpo que pertenecía a su esposo. Sonrió y fue recompensado con otra cálida sonrisa.

La batalla contra Thanos había sido más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Por suerte, no habían tenido bajas en combate más que Natasha, a quien intentaron revivir hasta el cansancio, pero simplemente no lo habían conseguido. Después, decidieron que la mejor manera de honrar su memoria era vivir la vida que gracias a ella y a su sacrificio ahora tenían. Mentirían si dijeran que no les había dolido, a fin de cuentas, eran una familia. Le hicieron un lindo funeral y la dejaron descansar en paz.

Los Acuerdos de Sokovia habían sido eliminados por el mismo Stark. No tenía caso que siguieran separados cuando juntos lograban hacer un gran equipo. La humanidad poco a poco volvía a ser la misma y los vengadores no eran la excepción. La mayoría de ellos regresó a la base (la cual había sido reconstruida, financiada por Tony), Clint y Scott regresaron con sus familias y Thor se fue con los guardianes.

Tony, después de perder a Peter, cayó en una total depresión. Se había negado en ir a enfrentar nuevamente a Thanos, pues según él  _no tenía caso,_ y  _no tenían otra oportunidad_. Cuando le dijeron que el titán había destruido las gemas, su mundo se vino abajo;  _ya no tendría oportunidad de volver a ver a su chico. De decirle cuanto lo sentía, de decirle cuanto lo amaba._ Se fue a vivir en una linda cabaña, lejos de todos. Pepper, Rhodey y Happy constantemente iban a visitarlo, a brindarle su apoyo, pero no parecía mejorar. Le proponían regresar a la base, o incluso alguno de ellos le propuso el irse a vivir con el, hacerle compañía para intentar ayudarlo, pero siempre se negaba.

Había pasado muchos días y noches buscando alguna manera de solucionar lo ocurrido, de traer de regreso a Peter.

Hasta que un día, regresaron sus ex-compañeros de equipo. Le traían una posible solución, una pequeña posibilidad. Al principio se había negado, era una idea totalmente estúpida, no había manera de que aquello pudiera funcionar...

Pero, ¿qué más importante que Peter podía perder ahora?

Y ahí estaba ahora, depositando un apasionado beso en los labios del castaño. Lo había recuperado; ver de nuevo su lindo rostro lleno de polvo después de cinco años lo había reconfortado tanto, que no necesito más que un abrazo y un beso para demostrar todo su dolor y amor. Habían ganado esa batalla y Tony no esperó más y se fue a encontrar nuevamente con su chico. Había cometido el error de esperar demasiado para poder estar sin miedo junto a Peter y eso le había costado cinco años de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación. No iba a repetir eso. Tiempo después del conflicto con Thanos, Peter y Tony se casaron. Todos sus amigos los acompañaron y lo celebraron. Era bueno ver que comenzaban a levantarse y volvían a tener algo de felicidad en sus vidas.

Se habían quedado un tiempo en la base. Sin embargo, deseaban vivir su matrimonio de forma más íntima, y eso era casi imposible dentro del complejo, a pesar de ser muy espacioso. Tony había propuesto la cabaña como su nueva vivienda, pero Peter se había negado, pues no quería dejar su trabajo como Spider-Man. Habían comprado un pequeño -gran- apartamento en el centro de Manhattan, y ya llevaban dos meses viviendo en completa intimidad (y sí, claro que lo habían aprovechado al máximo).

Se separaron y se dedicaron una gran sonrisa. Peter se acurrucó en el pecho de Tony depositando unos sutiles besos. Sus pequeñas manos recorrían los músculos del genio, mientras este acariciaba su cabello con una mano y su pierna con la otra. Estaban en completo silencio, sólo podían escuchar las regulares respiraciones del otro y el recorrido de las manos por el cuerpo ajeno. Unos cuantos minutos después, el menor de ambos fue quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? - le preguntó incorporándose frente a él. - Esta vez me toca hacerlo a mí. ¿Huevos y Bacon? ¿Qué tal unos hot cakes con algo de fruta?

\- Cualquier cosa que hagas tú, seguro será deliciosa. - le sonrió mientras lo tomaba de una de sus mejillas. - Aunque ahora que lo dices, no nos caerían nada mal unos hot cakes.

\- Eso será entonces. - devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a seguir los pasos que había visto de May tantas veces, cuando un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y le produjo un gran mareo, sosteniéndose de la mesilla de noche que tenían al lado de su cama.

\- Peter, ¿estás bien? - Tony rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a su esposo quien no se miraba nada bien. Colocó una mano en su espalda sosteniéndolo firmemente.

\- Mmm... si... - suspira Peter abriendo sus ojos (realmente no sabía en qué momento los había cerrado) y dedicándole una sonrisa a Tony. La cual se desvaneció cuando un nuevo dolor llegó, esta vez Peter cubrió su boca al sentir cómo se revolvía su estómago. Corrió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación. Tony por un momento se quedó paralizado pero al escuchar el sonido que provenía del pequeño cuarto se alarmó y corrió tras de Peter.

Ayudó a limpiar los restos del vómito y miró con preocupación a Peter.

\- No te preocupes. - éste le dijo. - estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo. - intentó calmarlo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¡PETER! - gritó Tony al ver como el recién nombrado, al cruzar la puerta, se desplomaba contra el suelo, inconsciente.

**...**

Jamás había manejado tan rápido en su vida. Le había ordenado a F.R.I.D.A.Y que le dijera a Banner que iba en camino con Peter desmayado y necesitaba que lo atendiera rápido. Se suponía que gracias a la picadura de aquella araña era menos propenso a enfermarse, pues su cuerpo se encargaba rápidamente de aquellos virus, ¿por qué entonces un 'simple mareo' había afectado tanto a Peter?

Banner los estaba esperando ya, con ayuda de Tony colocaron al chico en una camilla y Bruce inició con los estudios de sangre.

Una media hora después, Peter despertó, extrañado de no estar en la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Banner lo recibió con una amigable sonrisa que se obligó a corresponder. Tony se acercó en unos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza. - dirigió su mano al lugar mencionado. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Tuviste un mareo, vomitaste y te desmayaste, todo en menos de cinco minutos. - le contestó Tony, acariciando su cabello. - No es algo que ocurra a menudo, me alarmé y llamé a Banner para que te hiciera unos estudios.

\- Si. - interrumpió Banner. - Es probable que estén listos, ya que F.R.I.D.A.Y ayudó a acelerar el proceso. - Dijo mientras un holograma lleno de letras aparecía frente a él, desechando lo menos importante.

\- Con todo lo que dices, parece que estoy embarazado. - bromeó Peter, haciendo que Stark y Banner soltaran una sonora carcajada, contagiándose él también.

Banner, quien seguía leyendo, de repente cesó su risa para mirar a la pareja con gran asombro y preocupación.

\- Yo... no... chicos, no sé cómo esto es posible... ustedes... ¿QUÉ? Ay, por Dios. -Tony se acercó a él. Miró los resultados, pero realmente no entendía que querían decir.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y, tú obtuviste estos resultados ¿verdad?

\- Así es, señor. - contestó la IA.

\- ¿Podrías resumir lo que aquí dice? - dijo mientras se acercaba a Peter, pues éste se intentaba levantar de la camilla.

\- Por supuesto, señor. Tal parece ser que a lo que el joven Parker se enfrenta es un embarazo. Aún intento...

-¡¿QUÉ?! - la interrumpió Stark con un casi grito. Peter se había congelado en su lugar. - Banner...

\- Tony, realmente no lo sé. - dijo contestando la pregunta que imaginó ahora vendría. - Voy a seguir investigando, e-estudiaré el ADN de Peter, alguna respuesta debe de estar ahí.

\- Doctor Banner. - habló esta vez Peter. - ¿Y no será esto u-un error? Es decir, soy un hombre.

\- Para estar seguros, te haré otro estudio. Pero no creo que haya un error. Es la misma F.R.I.D.A.Y la que se encarga de todo. - Dijo mientras el holograma desaparecía.

En la sala reinó un silencio muy incómodo. Banner estaba completamente asombrado con lo que estaba pasando. Jamás imaginó que algo así sería posible. Pero ahí estaba. Stark tenía tanto que decirle a Peter. Pero nada salía de su boca, el asombro, miedo, fascinación, duda y la felicidad invadían su mente. Miró a Peter, quien no estaba mejor que él. Se había levantado y miró a Tony. También tenía tanto que decirle, pero nada salía de él. Un simple " _tengo que ir al baño_ " fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de salir de aquella habitación.

\- No han desayunado ¿cierto? - pronunció Banner rompiendo el incómodo silencio que quedó entre ellos dos. Stark lo miró, pidiendo respuestas, respuestas que él no podía dar. - Parece que Steve ha hecho hot cakes.

**...**

La tarde había pasado demasiado rápido. Banner había hecho alrededor de nueve estudios, y en cada uno obtenían el mismo resultado. No les había podido dar una respuesta de cómo él pudo embarazarse siendo un hombre, y es lo que más tenía confundidos a los tres hombres. Sin embargo, perecía ser que sí, estaba embarazado. Tenía poco más de un mes. Estaba embarazado. Estaba embarazado.  _Estoy embarazado_.

Había necesitado salir a tomar aire. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones que el complejo ofrecía. Todos adentro parecían divertirse, ignorando totalmente su situación y sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza en ese momento era un completo lío. No sabía realmente cual era el sentimiento adecuado para lo que estaban por enfrentar. ¿Miedo? ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Angustia? No era lo único, ¿Cómo se sentiría Tony? No habían hablado desde que él salió del laboratorio. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿Esa noticia podría arruinar su imagen? Además, ¡May! ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su tía? Las preguntas cada vez iban aumentando, se estaba quedando sin respuestas y la angustia comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo. Una lágrima discreta rodó por su mejilla, una que ni siquiera se molestó en retirar. De pronto otra, y otra, una más. Sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura hasta descansar en su estómago. Sabía quién era, se había acostumbrado tanto a ese toque, que le era imposible no reconocerlo.

\- Todo estará bien, Peter. - depositó un beso en su mejilla sin alejarse del agarre. - estaremos juntos en esto.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo. Hasta que Peter decidió armarse de valor, se separó de Tony y rompió el silencio.

\- Escucha Tony, sé que todo esto es muy confuso. Es tan difícil creer que yo tenga a...  _nuestro hijo_. - Esto último lo dijo en un casi susurro. - Pero en caso de que sea así, yo puedo entender cualquier decisión que tu decidas tomar. - Miró hacia el suelo. - Entiendo que nunca has querido temer hijos, y para ser sinceros, esto también a mí me aterra. Entiendo que esto puede arruinar tu imagen o tu reputación y también que-

Y cada gota de valor que llenaba su cuerpo se había esfumado en el momento en que Tony lo tomó por el mentón y se acercó para besarle en el beso más sentimental que alguna vez su novio le había dado. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues si bien la idea de tener un hijo le aterraba, el estar en lo cierto en alguna de las cosas que anteriormente le había dicho a Tony lo aterraba aún más. No podía imaginarse sin Tony a su lado, había estado enamorado de él desde que tenía memoria y la idea de perderle le daba mucho miedo. Stark se aferró más a él y profundizó el beso, haciendo que Peter suspirara en medio de éste. Se separaron y Tony lo miró muy serio.

\- Cuando era más joven, la idea de tener hijos me aterraba. No era algo que constantemente pasara por mi mente, pero cuando lo imaginaba, no había más que miedo. Después, la idea no me pareció tan descabellada, aunque jamás me podría considerar un buen padre. Sin embargo, faltaba la persona en mi vida que sería capaz de aguantar a un niño y a un adulto comportándose como un niño también. - bromeó, haciendo que Peter soltara una pequeña risa. - Y te conocí. Sabía que eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú. - le besó una de sus pequeñas manos. - Después te perdí y yo... - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Tomó aire y siguió. - Peter, ya te perdí una vez, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte una segunda vez. Te amo demasiado y no sé si recuerdas, pero cuando sucedió esto. - dijo tocando el anillo que Peter usaba. - Prometí que estaría contigo, sin importar qué. Voy a cumplir esa promesa. - le regaló una sonrisa. - Y mi imagen se puede ir al carajo una, dos o tres mil veces más, con tal de que tú estés conmigo.

Las lágrimas abundaban en el rostro de Peter, se acercó a su esposo y lo besó. Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se aferró tanto a él como pudo. Después de todo, sabía que no podía dudar de ese hombre.

\- Tengo mucho miedo, Tony. - dijo mientras le daba la espalda, mirando hacia el atardecer.

\- Igual que yo, bebé. - volvió a abrazarlo en la misma posición que cuando había llegado. - Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro. Dos tontos que se creen genios, pero en realidad no sabemos nada. - le besó un poco el cuello, haciendo reír al castaño. - Suena a que seremos buenos padres.

Peter giró su cabeza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposo. - Pero yo seré mejor padre que tú. - le retó, juguetón.

\- Eso lo veremos.

No tenía más preguntas, ni necesitaba más respuestas. Simplemente, cualquier emoción que no fuera la alegría se alejó de él.


	2. DÍA DOS: Nombre del bebé/Nervios

Hablar con May sobre el embarazo de Peter había sido lo más difícil. Explicarle algo que ni siquiera ellos lograban comprender había sido todo un reto. La pobre mujer se había desmayado al recibir la noticia. Les había dado un sermón a ambos, y a pesar de lo poderoso que era Tony Stark y lo fuerte y valiente que era Peter Parker no podían evitar que a los dos se les pusieran los pelos de punta al escuchar a la tía del castaño enojada. Sin embargo, la entendían. Entendieron perfectamente su reacción. Entendían que ella estuviera enojada por " _ser unos imprudentes_ " y todos los adjetivos que ella había utilizado. Y, sin embargo, también entendían que después de haber soltado toda su furia, su rostro irradiaba felicidad, alegría, entusiasmo y, al mismo tiempo, miedo. Ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que ellos necesitaran y ya esperaba con ansias al nuevo integrante.

Los compañeros del equipo también lo habían intentado tomar de la mejor manera. Steve y Bucky seguían sin entender cómo un hombre pudo embarazarse; Sam, para joderlos, les dijo que fue porque Peter recibió alteraciones en su organismo al igual que Steve. Se había muerto de risa al ver como ambos rodaban los ojos pero por lo bajo se susurraban que empezarían a usar protección. Rhodey no sabía si alegrarse por su amigo o darle un sermón como lo había hecho May. Wanda se había puesto muy feliz y se había acercado más a Peter, a pesar de no tener una gran experiencia en eso, le dijo que podía actuar como una consejera si lo necesitaba.

Ned probablemente se desmayó en cada ocasión que le recordaron que Peter estaba embarazado, la mayoría de las veces, la que se lo recordaba era MJ. Sabía a qué personas jamás les iba a permitir cargar a su bebé.

Constantemente iban al complejo a que Banner hiciera análisis y comprobara que todo estuviera en orden.

El segundo mes había sido difícil, el cansancio, las náuseas y el vómito empeoraban, ¿y todo es normal? ¡¿Pero estamos locos?!

El tercero ni se diga, todo aumentaba. Peter se sentía morir. Lo único que lo reconfortaba es que tenía a su lado personas que se preocupaban por él y estaban para apoyarlo.

**...**

Peter se acurrucó junto a su pareja en aquella cama matrimonial y cerró sus ojos hundiéndose en la tranquilidad que ese momento le daba.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? Te ves mucho mejor. - pronunció Tony por encima de su cabeza, mientras su mano despeinaba su cabello.

\- Todo ha disminuido, por fin. - dijo con un tono alegre, el cual cambió a uno más serio. - Pero no sé si eso es bueno, es decir, ¿qué tal si las náuseas y los mareos eran la manera del bebé para comunicarse conmigo? - comenzó a alarmarse. - ¡Y ya no están! TONY, ¿y si le pasó algo? Vamos con Banner ahora mismo. - estaba dispuesto a levantarse pero Tony lo detuvo.

\- Peter, cálmate. - intentó sonar amable evitar que se alarmara más. - Tranquilízate Peter, nuestro bebé está bien. Acabamos de volver del complejo y Banner dijo que todo estaba bien. No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

\- Si algo le pasa al bebé, y me doy cuenta que tú me detuviste cuando quise ir con Banner a revisar, voy a matarte Stark. - le dijo desafiante.

\- Confía en mí. - lo besó. - Deberíamos pensar en nombres. ¿Qué tal Max? si es hombre, y si es mujer Kelsey.

\- Por favor, recuérdame no dejarte elegir el nombre. - bromeó el castaño generando indignación en su esposo.

\- ¿Qué dices? A mí me gustan.

\- Ya veremos. Buenas noches amor. - dijo después de depositar un último beso antes de darle la espalda. Tony se acercó a su oído.

\- Peter... - susurró provocando un escalofrío en el castaño. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Tony en su abdomen, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna.

\- Tony... - Peter sintió una sonrisa en su cuello que pertenecía al recién nombrado. Rápidamente, tomó aquella mano y la retiró de su cuerpo. - No Tony, no vamos a hacer nada, podría dañar al bebé. - dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, alejándose de Tony.

\- Pe-pero...

\- No Tony, no arriesgaré a mi bebé sólo porque tú estás caliente. - Dijo mientras colocaba algunas almohadas sobrantes justo a la mitad de la cama, separándolos uno del otro, dejando a un Tony completamente confundido.

Claro que ese intento de separación no duró mucho, pues a mitad de la noche Peter ya extrañaba el cuerpo y calor de Tony, por lo que buscó acercarse y acurrucarse con él.

**...**

\- ¡TONY! AY POR DIOS, TONY, ¡TONY! ¡VEN AHORA MISMO! - gritaba Peter desde la sala de estar, mientras tocaba su estómago. Tony, al escuchar los gritos y creyendo que podría ser alguna emergencia, entro corriendo y dejando comida en el horno, acudiendo al llamado de su esposo.

\- ¿QUÉ PASA PETER?

\- ¡Dame tu mano! - dijo, extendiendo la suya. Pero...

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡Rápido! - insistió Peter. Hizo lo que el castaño le decía y le tendió su mano. El chico rápidamente la tomó y la dirigió a su estómago. Tony no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta qu-

\- No puede ser... - susurró Tony, levantando la vista y encontrándose con la cara de total felicidad  de Peter, algunas lágrimas adornaban sus ojos. Se puso de rodillas y besó la barriga que ya se notaba lo suficiente. En respuesta, recibió, de nuevo, unas patadas las cuales pudo volver a sentir con sus manos. - Aún no ha nacido, y estoy seguro que no hay nada que no haría por él. -Peter sonrió conmovido por las palabras de Tony.

\- Estoy más que seguro que es  _ella_. - la sonrisa de Tony no hizo más que crecer.

\- Hijo o hija, no hay nada que no haría por hacerlo feliz. Al igual que a ti. - se acercó y besó sus labios con mucho amor. Al separarse, unieron sus frentes y Tony limpió las lágrimas que habían sido derramadas. - ¿Qué tal Rylee? ¿O Clara? - Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Por favor, no... - susurró. - Creo que se te está quemando la cocina.

**...**

\- ¿Qué te parece esta cuna? Yo creo que es muy grande y no cabrá en esta habitación, pero si te gusta compro otro departamento más grande. - decía Tony con su Tablet en la mano. Ya habían comprado un montón de juguetes, carriola y todo lo necesario para su niña, sí, Banner se los había confirmado. Ahora necesitaban un lindo lugar donde ella pudiera dormir. - Mira esta, es menos ancha pero más alta. Quizás si metemos a nuestra hija ahí jamás podremos cargarla de nuevo porque no alcanzaríamos. Mejor veamos otra... Ésta es más linda, ¿qué te parece? - Peter siquiera prestaba atención, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que cuando escuchó al mayor llamarlo varias veces, sólo pronunció una palabra.

\- Morgan.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó.

\- Me gusta el nombre de Morgan. - dijo y se tocó el estómago. Como si ella estuviera de acuerdo, le dio una ligera patada a Peter. Tony sonrió y abrazó al menor.

Si hace algunos años le hubieran dicho que terminaría completamente enamorado de un chico muchísimo más joven que él, probablemente le hubiera soltado un buen golpe en la cara a aquel se hubiera atrevido a decírselo. Si después le hubieran dicho que iba a embarazar a su novio, se habría reído por horas en la cara de aquel estúpido. Pero ahora, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, pensaba que si existía alguien arriba, estaría infinitamente agradecido hasta después de su muerte, estaría agradecido con las estrellas y con el universo entero por brindarle el amor y cariño del chico que ahora reposaba junto a él en su cama. Había sido una persona horrible en el pasado y no entendía como pudo merecer a alguien como Peter; no, ni siquiera lo merecía y el chico estaba ahí con él a pesar de todo, sin juzgarlo. Estaba seguro que alguien debía confiar mucho en él o debía quererlo demasiado para poner a una persona tan buena como Peter en su camino. Y él no iba a ser quien para rechazarlo, al contrario, cuidarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe, había sido su promesa.

— Es muy lindo. Morgan Stark Parker. Me gusta. — dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Peter, quien ante el comentario frunció el ceño.

— Morgan Parker Stark, suena mucho mejor. — replicó el más joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— El apellido Stark siempre ha ido primero, cariño, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso. — lo enfrentó burlesco.

— Ya veremos, Señor Stark. — le dijo antes de besarle apasionadamente.

**...**

Tony preparaba el desayuno mientras Peter buscaba algo que ver en Netflix. Los meses habían pasado demasiado lento para ambos. No podían esperar por tener a su bebé en brazos. Tenían todo preparado para su llegada; Stark había exagerado con la ropa que hasta pudieron llenar un clóset entero. Habían terminado comprando la cuna más grande que encontraron, era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que ambos adultos y el bebé durmieran plácidamente. Peter pasaba horas con May hablando sobre sus inseguridades, alegrías y emociones, y ella siempre lo había escuchado y aconsejado en lo mejor que podía. También en ciertas ocasiones había visitado a Scott -con quien se llevaba increíblemente bien- y viceversa. Tony, a pesar de alardear diciendo que sería el mejor padre sin necesidad de consejos o ayuda, había visitado de manera secreta a Clint, con quien empezaba una plática de  _sólo pasaba a ver cómo les va_ y terminaba con  _cómo carajo puedo ser un buen padre, por favor ayúdame._

Conforme el día se iba acercando, más nerviosos y ansiosos estaban, en ese último mes Peter había sufrido ligeras contracciones. Según Banner eso era normal. Les explicó que aquello podía volverse frecuente, mas no era algo de lo que deberían alarmarse.

La pareja ahora reposaba en el sillón, disfrutando una comedia romántica que Peter había elegido y de los deliciosos waffles que Tony le había cocinado. Cuando Peter se tocó el estómago no se preocupó, pues aquellos dolores habían sido constantes que ni él ni Peter se preocupaban por ellos. Pero cuando dejó de comer y se centró totalmente en el horrible dolor, Tony supo que era algo diferente. No podía ser...

— Tony, — dijo Peter mientras buscaba la mano de su esposo. — ay Dios, Tony, duele demasiado. — lloriqueaba. Tony se había quedado estático. Cuando Peter volvió a apretar con demasiada fuerza su mano, regresó a la realidad.

— Vamos al complejo. — dijo esto mientras ayudaba a Peter a levantarse. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie cuando otra contracción más fuerte se hizo presente, casi haciéndolo caer. Llegaron lo más pronto al auto y Tony arrancó. — F.R.I.D.A.Y, llama a Banner. — dijo mientras un recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

**...**

Banner los esperaba en la entrada, provocando en Tony otro flashback, lo que lo hizo reír internamente. Ayudaron a Peter a salir del auto y Banner estaba llenando de preguntas a Peter. Algunos como Wanda y Pepper se habían acercado también a ayudar.

— Tony, llama a May. — sugirió Banner. — Quizás ella quiera estar aquí en el momento.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo Tony. Realmente...

— Si, Tony, el bebé ya viene.

Y nuevamente, ahí estaban todas emociones.  _Miedo, emoción, miedo, alegría, miedo, nervios, miedo... ¿Ya dije miedo?_ Llamó a May. Observó como Banner se llevaba a Peter a su laboratorio, el cual había sido totalmente adaptado como una sala de hospital desde hace algunos meses.

**...**

— Necesito que te tranquilices, Peter. — dijo amablemente su tía. Lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

— ¿Dónde?... ¡Ah! — lloriqueó. — ¿Dónde está... T-tony?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró el nombrado. Se colocó al lado de su esposo, y tomó la otra mano del castaño.

— Estoy aquí, cariño. — besó su mano. — Aquí estoy.

— Bueno... — le susurró Banner a Tony, aunque realmente, era más para él mismo. — Yo... Umm... no sé realmente cómo debería hacer esto... si, debería... ¿una cesárea tal vez? Creo que... esto... bueno... mejor... si, anestesia, sí. — dijo acercándose a Peter con una jeringuilla.

**...**

Había sido todo un éxito. May había salido un momento con los demás específicamente con Wanda y Pepper, para decirles que todo había salido bien. Banner salió decidiendo darle a la pareja algo de privacidad.

Peter se notaba realmente cansado, pero aun así tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada a Tony. Sostenía a su pequeña en sus brazos, mientras esta reposaba tan tranquilamente, como si ella no hubiera sido la culpable de que Peter y Tony estuvieran tan nerviosos y ansiosos los meses anteriores, sin embargo era algo que ya ni les importaba, tenían a su hija en su vida ahora y harían lo que sea por ella. Tony se acercó a ambos y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno. Admiró a su hermosa hija y pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir su rostro. La niña se había aferrado a la mano que Tony había acercado para acariciarla. Tony y Peter se miraron y no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Tony tenía la familia que siempre quiso tener, e iba a protegerla con su vida. Y Peter, estaba tan feliz de poder ser él quien le daba esa familia a su esposo, aquella que también protegería costase lo que costase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Si encuentran alguna, háganmelo saber.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado:D  
> Gracias por leer:)


	3. DÍA 3: Primeros pasos/Primeras palabras

Cualquiera podría asegurar que eran la familia más feliz de toda Nueva York.

Cuando Morgan nació, Peter por fin aceptó irse a vivir a la cabaña en la que anteriormente había vivido Tony, amaba con todo su vida ser Spider-Man, pero ahora, amaba más a su hija como para exponerla a los riesgos y consecuencias que trae el ser un héroe. Conforme pasaban las semanas, los meses, se había mantenido en contacto con MJ y con Ned, quienes realmente lo habían apoyado mucho en su embarazo, cuando el tiempo se los permitía, pasaban a ver Peter, o más bien, el ver a Peter sólo era una excusa, pues simplemente llegaban y quedaban embobados con la linda hija de su mejor amigo. Scott fue de los siguientes en ser invitados, Cassie había quedado maravillada con la pequeña Morgan y no quería despegarse de ella. La familia de Clint también los había visitado. Laura había quedado tan impresionada con la historia de Peter, mientras todos los niños intentaban enseñarle a Morgan a gatear.

Cuando realmente logró gatear, fue una vez que a May, torpemente se le había caído uno de sus juguetes. Estaba por levantarse cuando la pequeña se giró quedando boca abajo contra el piso, en dirección al juguete. Peter le había hecho una seña a May de que no se levantara, mientras Tony veía la escena con alegría. Poco a poco, Morgan intentó levantarse, sus bracitos le temblaban un poco al inicio pero después se sostuvo firmemente, hizo un puchero cuando ninguno de sus padres se acercó a levantarla y comenzó a mover sus piernitas. Se arrastró muy lento intentando tomar el juguete, mientras dejaba maravillados a los tres adultos que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a él y lo tomó, comenzó a agitarlo tanto que salió disparado esta vez más lejos, y ahora, con la experiencia que ya había tenido, se dispuso a ir por el juguete una vez más, y un poco, sólo un poco más rápido que la vez anterior. Peter se levantó para cargar a su hija y depositó un beso en su mejilla, haciéndola reír.

**...**

Aquel día, Pepper, Steve y Bucky los habían visitado. Pepper había ido directamente con Morgan, ignorando a la pareja. La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al patio. Mientras Steve y Tony conversaban (ya que tenían un tiempo sin verse), Peter decidió salir también, quedándose a una distancia razonable donde podía observar a su hija sin interrumpir su juego con Pepper. Unos segundos después, salió Bucky a hacerle compañía. Se mantenían en silencio, pero no uno incómodo. A veces se les escapaba alguna risa al ver el tan distinto comportamiento que tenía Pepper cuando estaba cerca de la niña, otras veces, la dulce risa de Morgan inundaba sus oídos y ellos sonreían.

— Es muy linda. — pronunció Bucky rompiendo el silencio y sin dejar de ver a Morgan.

— Gracias. — dijo Peter sonriéndole. — Y... Tú y Steve, no... ya sabes... ¿no han hablado sobre...?

— ¿Hijos? — completó, mirando al castaño. Éste asintió. — Para nada. Realmente no creo que seamos buenos para eso.

— Tony y yo pensábamos lo mismo.

— Claro, por eso es su hija quien los controla a ustedes y no al revés. — bromeó el pelilargo, haciendo reír a Peter mientras éste asentía. — Realmente están haciendo un buen trabajo. — dijo una vez las risas cesaron. — Y ustedes se ven muy felices con ella. — hubo un silencio muy corto. — Sabes que no hemos tenido tanta comunicación, pero no dudes que si en algún momento me necesitas, puedes contar conmigo. Puedes contar realmente con todo el equipo. Sabemos que Morgan es tu adoración y la protegerías a toda costa. Jamás dudes en llamarnos si algo ocurre. — dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Muchas gracias Bucky, realmente aprecio esto. — ambos hombres miraron a donde Morgan estaba cuando un llamado de Pepper los alertó.

La niña se sostenía del brazo de la mujer mientras intentaba pararse en sus temblorosas piernas. Cuando lo logró, poco a poco soltó el brazo e intentó mantener el equilibrio. Los tres miraban atentamente esa escena. Escucharon como la puerta se abría, indicando que Steve y Tony también iban a apreciar los primeros pasos de Morgan. La niña movió hacia adelante su pierna derecha, tambaleándose un poco. Después la izquierda, repitiendo el proceso. Y la derecha. Y la izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Los cinco adultos se mantenían en silencio mientras observaban como muy lentamente la niña se acercaba con Peter. Éste se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo. Al llegar, la niña se dejó caer con su papá, mientras Peter repartía besos por toda su cara y la niña reía. Se separó tambaleándose un poco, y miró fijamente a Bucky. Se llevó una de sus manos dentro de su boca, dejando restos de saliva en esta. Se acercó a donde el otro adulto estaba. Él miró a Peter e hizo lo mismo, agachándose hasta la altura de la pequeña. Al llegar con el, admiró el brazo de metal, el cual tocó con la mano que no estaba en su boca. Retiró la mano al sentir el frío, haciendo que Bucky riera. Después, tocó el cabello largo, el cual cubría parte de su cara. Unos segundos después, sacó la mano de su boca y la pasó por la cara del pelinegro, quien puso una cara de asco. Detrás de él, Tony y Steve soltaron una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de Morgan, quien también comenzó a reír sin entender realmente porqué. Peter observó a Pepper y ella también se acercaba mientras reía con ganas. Él no se quedó atrás.

Tony se acercó a su hija y la cargó mientras susurraba un "bien hecho" entre su risa. La niña sonriendo, también pasó su mano por la cara de Stark, haciendo que todos soltaran otra carcajada, sobretodo Bucky, quien rió más fuerte que el resto.

— Traidora. — le dijo a su hija mientras también, sin poder evitarlo, se unió a la risa.

**...**

— Di mierda. — susurró Sam hacia la niña, mientras Peter conversaba con Steve. Bucky reprimió una risa mientras sostenía la sostenía.

Morgan estaba a dos meses de cumplir su primer año. La familia iba cada vez más seguido al complejo, pues aprovechaban de ver a sus amigos, y comenzaban a organizar un pequeño convivio para la niña. Además, Tony había comenzado un nuevo proyecto sobre el ahorro de energía, por lo cual, el ir seguido a la base les venía de lujo.

En estos momentos donde Steve aportaba algunas ideas para el convivio, y Banner ayudaba a Tony, Bucky y Sam preferían pasar tiempo con la niña. Peter observó que ambos intentaban controlar la risa y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le están diciendo a mi hija?

— Nada malo. — Aseguró Bucky. — Estamos intentando hacer que hable solamente. — La niña miró a su papá y estiró sus pequeños brazos. Peter se acercó a su llamado. Cuando ya estaba en sus brazos, hizo un adorable puchero.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? — dijo Peter amablemente. — ¿Tienes hambre? — la niña negó con su cabeza. — ¿Tienes sueño? — repitió la acción. — ¿Quieres ir con papá? — la niña sonrió y asintió. — Muy bien. Disculpa Steve, ahora regreso. — se excusó mientras el rubio le respondía un "no hay problema".

Llegó hasta la puerta del laboratorio cuando vio que Bruce salía de él. Lo saludó y se acercó a la puerta. Entonces tuvo una idea. Bajó a Morgan y abrió la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo ruido.

— Tu papá está ahí adentro. — le susurró a la niña, quien lo miraba atentamente. — Entra y sorpréndelo , pero no hagas mucho ruido. ¿Sí? — la niña asintió y entró al laboratorio. Iba muy emocionada viendo todo lo que su papá fabricaba, hasta que lo vio de pie frente a una cosa azul, que no lograba descifrar que era.

Tony estaba realmente asombrado. Lo que él y Banner intentaban hacer era algo realmente difícil, pero decidieron por lo menos intentarlo. Si lograban esto... menos gasto de energía, quizás algunos sitios podrían fabricar su propia energía como lo hizo él con la torre en su momento.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y, última prueba.

— Enseguida señor. — contestó la IA, mostrando exactamente lo que Stark quería. El prototipo funcionaba. Tenía ciertas fallas, pero no era nada que no pudieran solucionar. Estaba asombrado, realmente estaba funcionando. Tenía que contarle a Banner. Debía decírselo a Peter. Era tan...

— Mierda. — atinó a decir con una sonrisa. La cual desapareció en menos de un segundo cuando...

— M-mier... da. — Escuchó una vocecilla detrás de él. Se giró encontrándose con su hija.

— ¡No digas eso! — gritó alarmado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con papi? — dice acercándose, pero Morgan se aleja corriendo hacia la puerta mientras ríe.

— Mierda. ¡Mierda! — Sale en dirección a la sala donde todos se encontraban. Tony deja todo lo que estaba haciendo y va tras ella.  _Peter me va a matar,_ piensa.

La niña seguía corriendo hasta que llegó con Peter, quien volteó a verla con dulzura. La niña miró a los cuatro adultos ahí y bien decidida, gritó.

— ¡Mierda! — con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tony iba entrando en la sala en ese momento y miró a Peter, quien abrió los ojos como platos y en su boca se formaba una casi perfecta "O". Steve se quedó callado con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Sin embargo, Sam y Barnes comenzaron a carcajearse hasta quedarse sin aliento. — Mierda, mierda. ¡Mierda!

— Peter, yo no...

— Después hablaremos tú y yo. — dijo desafiante y totalmente enojado. — ¡¿Qué palabras le enseñas a mi hija, Stark?! ¡MORGAN PARKER STARK, VEN PARA ACÁ! — corrió tras de la niña. — ¡No puede ser que sus primeras palabras sean mierda, Tony! — El nombrado observó a Steve quien, sin poder evitarlo, también comenzaba a reír. 

A pesar de que no le esperaba nada bueno, apreciaba estos momentos y sabía que vendrían aún más. No era lo último que la familia Parker-Stark tenía por contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Si encuentran alguna, háganmelo saber.  
> Esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado:)  
> Gracias por leer:D

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Si encuentran alguna, háganmelo saber.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado:D  
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
